Killed Badfic
The killed badfic page is a list of badfics that the assorted denizens of the PPC have dealt with, each in their own particular... oh, what's the word... idiom? Idiom! All fics, especially previous inhabitants of the list of claimed badfic, are to have links to the original story and the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. This is to satisfy the masochistic tendencies of some of our members (especially the ones who insist on reading C***b***n multiple times). Older missions, such as those of the Original Series, need not have links or summaries as they may not be possible to find. Did you just finish a mission? Please go to Posting New Mission Reports to learn how to update the wiki! Crossovers * "The Alliance" - M rated - Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. ** Susan had to marry the King of Mirkwood to save Narnia from the marauding giants. It was Peter's greatest idea. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Susan/Legolas ** Mission by Sedri. * "Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem" - K+ rated - Star Wars x Harry Potter. ** The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Artemis Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord" - K+ rated - Doctor Who x Artemis Fowl. **''A crossover of Artemis Fowl and Doctor who. Artemis manages to get the TARDIS to land in his garden, so Artemis can ask some questions. But then Number 1 comes along, possest by the Midnight creature. Quantum Zomies are their bodys, and they're getting AF'' ** Mission by Desdendelle. * "Better Than Revenge" - M rated (NSFW) - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. ** What if Hermione was just like the Master and the Doctor. What if she was planning the whole thing? From the very beginning, if you never die, will war will just be a game for you? ** Hermione, aka the Destroyer, is a Time Lady. She gets it on with the Saxon Master, who is now contemporary with the Harry Potter books. ** The fic has been taken down. This is not due to its terrible quality, but rather that it has been adopted by another author. EileenAlphabet keeps a copy of it for archival purposes and, for now, will be willing to send it to anyone who wants to see it. ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the RMC. * "Blood Raining Night" - M rated (NSFW/'NSFB') - Hetalia x Inuyasha x The Legend of Korra x about half a dozen other things. ** Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni is a 17 year old caat-demon girl who is torturched by the memory of her father. She works for the Yakuza with her dog-cat-demon friend Inuyasha. She loves denmark but her love is put into peril. Will she save her relationship and destory her father? FIND OUT ** Mission by Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) with Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych). * "Criminal MindsSSBB: Reckoning" - T rated - Criminal Minds x Super Smash Bros. '' ** After an attack on the Smashers, Pit finds himself trapped on Earth, in the care of the BAU team. A series of public attacks points to the same obscure group, who seem to have a vendetta against Earth and the Multiverse. With the Smashers on the run and the team unable to trust their superiors, both groups struggle to unite against an army that threatens them all. ** Mission by Agents Cupid Carmine, Sarah Squall, and Lapis Lazuli (DIC). * "Cosmic Love" - T rated - ''Harry Potter x Twilight. ** She let the pale finger glide down her cheek. 'I love you'. LLBS, HPDM and ECJB ** Mission by Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS). * "The Dark Side" - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Warcraft. ** Edward and Alphonse fall into Azoroth, after being captured Edward's a Death Knight. Now he must work with the Argent Dawn to get home, and to find Aru. ** Mission by Agents Brightbeard and Barid (APD), and Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC). * "dead space sega style" - M rated - Sonic Universe x Dead Space ** the title says it all but if u wanna know a dream i had gave me the idea so sonic chacaters r in dead space and funny shit goes on lol ull laugh it includs NECROMORPH MADNESS WARNING HAS ALOT OF WEIRD SHIT ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Dimensions change" - K rated - Stargate Atlantis x NCIS. ** Well, a wraith queen who controls humans. A wraith commander who isn't all wraith. Oh, and don't forget, that something is happening and Tony knows it all. After all he is one of two that has a plan. Oh, by the way John's dead, in one reality. Review plz! ** Mission by Orken 7861, Jeannine Guiles, Calhoun and Agnew. * "Empire State Of Mind" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Men in Black. ** It's just a typical day in the Big Apple for Forest Quartermane and J. JxOC oneshot OOC J ** Mission by Huinesoron and Sambar. * "Eternal Memories" - T rated - Original canon x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ''x Card Captor Sakura x'' Sailor Senshi, with unneeded references to NCIS ''and Fairy Tail.'' ** When your a mage, your work is never done. When your a mage, and charged by the gods to create an army to kill off seven beasts, your life is Hell. Luckily, your not alone, you've got mages, girls with planet power, and a girl who has magic cards. R&R. ** Mission (Part 1, 2) by Sergio Turbo and Karrin Blue. * "Feeling Sorry" - K+ rated - Mario Universe x Sonic Universe ** Bowser Jr. got bullied by Silver, Shadow and Yoshi, and Bowser and Sharon supertinagirl6's OC comfort him. Then they give the bullies a lesson. Requested by "supertinagirl6". ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Flying Magic" - T rated, Ace Combat x Harry Potter. ** James Sirius Potter has a dream, to become the best pilot in the Ocean Air force, only to protect his family from the rising Belkans, he will struggle to become a great pilot, a lot of everything here Romance, Adventure, Family, etc... Ac and Hp worlds. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "A Girl Out of Time" - M rated (actually NC-17), NSFW, possibly NSFB, warnings for dub-con - Harry Potter x Doctor Who ** Hermione is at the top of the Astronomy Tower waiting for the 10th Doctor to arrive. Takes place in 6th year - AU. Contains sex scenes - rated M-NC-17 for a reason. Disclaimer: all characters are the properties of JK Rowling; and Sydney Newman along with BBC execs Steven Moffatt & Caro Skinner. No copyright infringement intended. Hororcruxes have been adjusted to fit storyline ** Mission by Eledhwen Elerossiel, Christianne Shieh, the Disentangler, and the Agent, who have forgotten to pick up the mini-Aragog Hororcruxes from the summary. * "GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS!" - T rated - Godzilla x Sonic the Hedgehog. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. ** This fanfic is based off of the extreme rivalry of Godzilla, ,TOHO'S heavyweight champion and MUTO, A monster that looks identical to Sonic the hedgehog. After the events of GODZILLA 2014, (WHICH IS AN AWESOME MOVIE!) Godzilla and MUTO return with every other monster we know and love! Get ready... TO CRUMBLE! ** Mission by Sarah, Cupid, and Lapis (DIC) * "The Great Escape" - T rated - Torchwood x Harry Potter. ** Hermione/Jack... The missing part where HErmione regenerates in "Better than Revenge" corssover. You really don't need to read it, but it would be helpful... ONE-SHOT ** Companion-piece to "Better Than Revenge" (see further up on the Crossovers list). ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. * "Halloween" - K+ rated - The West Wing x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Wars. ** The youngest Bartlet daughter OC goes to visit a friend on Halloween. A friend who happens to live in Sunnydale, CA. ** Mission by Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan. * "Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern" - probably K+ rated - Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern. ** By a potion gone wrong, those dead are found alive. Dragons fly, lifelong bonds are made, and evil finally vanquished. AU HG, RHr, SBRL RL is female, FYI ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen (with Nurse Jenni and a few sundry others). * "The Jedi and The Hobbit" - T rated - Star Wars x Lord of the Rings. ** Kanin Jaale wakes up in Middle Earth and the last thing she remembers is working on her star-fighter. How'd she get there? How is she going to get back? What happens when Merry and the rest of the Fellowship meet her? Find out here! Rated for violence. ** Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah. * "Kelly The Roman Warrior" - T rated - mostly Dracula x Twilight. ** Kelly must save her farther the Caeser from the evil team! My friend helped me to rite this story. ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "Legendary Heroes" - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter. ** Hogwarts needs a new DADA teacher, and Nanoha's up for the job. What will Harry say once he discovers that Nanoha is an 11-year-old girl? ** Mission by Sergio Turbo and firemagic. * "Lost" ** Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team find themselves walking through the stargate into a world very different to others they have encountered. After nearly being taken prisoners they decide to help middle earth before trying to get home. ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Magic World" - T rated - Alex Rider x Harry Potter. ** Alex has another mission, infiltrate Hogwarts with the help of his new "wife and son". Alex x OC ** Mission (alternative link) by Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill, Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "The Making of a Queen" - T rated - Harry Potter x Labyrinth. ** Sarah Williams' life changed drastically after the Labyrinth. Now, studying at Hogwarts School, she is known as the Ice Queen, aloof and hearteless. So when she comes face to face with the only man capable of awakening her emotions, what will she do? ** Features a heavily Suefied Sarah and an OC Sue. I have been wanting to spork this for a long time. ** Mission by Mittens and Radioactive Moss Creature. * "The Melancholy of Bella Swan" - M rated - Haruhi Suzumiya x Twilight. ** Bella swan joins the sos brigade, and so do a few other twilight characters. These additions to the sos brigade cause chaos. ** Mission by the Fisherman and Evie. * "Midnight Wings" - T Rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** I'm Nicole Izoyai. I was just your average poor girl with no family until one day... Then everything got screwed over. Enjoy the story of my life. Collab with Sister of the Pharaoh ** Mission by Anebrin and Riaa'lzhor. * "my little pony:it's time to play a game" - M rated - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Saw. ** lets see what happens when twilight sparkle has to play the game that jigsaw has created will she save her friends or fail and fall victim to jigsaw ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "My name is John" - T rated - Stargate Atlantis x Harry Potter. ** Harry Potter Atlantis Crossover, with Sheppard as Harry Potter. lots of hurt Comfort and a loads of Shep Whumping! REALLY COMPLETE NOW! sorry ** Mission by Florestan, Eusabius, Mark, and Maria. * "Mysterious Events" - T rated - Star Wars x Mass Effect x Halo x Super Mario Galaxy x Stargate Atlantis. ** Something horrible happens and Commander Shepard, Asari Matriarch Seneya, and their allies must find out what caused the event. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Naruto Meets Harry Potter" - T rated - Naruto x Harry Potter. ** DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not! ** Mission by Adagio. * "Nausicaä of the Winds of Pandora" - T rated - Avatar x Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind. ** What if princess Nausicaä was in the world of Pandora? Join in as she unravels the mysteries of Pandora and the Na'vi while she struggles to protect it. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Nobody's Heartless: Dragon Age Origins Mix" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Dragon Age. ** Dragon Age Origins warden, meet my Kingdom Hearts OC, Kirox! When his Gummi Ship crashes, He, and his two friends, Lykas and Lunavier, join the Warden to save Ferelden from the Blight, and find a way off the world. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "Peter's Drastic Change" - T rated - Narnia x The O.C. x Twilight. ** Narnia O.C. xover:Summer left the O.C. because of a vimpire attack,and being california it's too sunny.she findes herself in the past.she's been very lonley and looking for love.she goes to a train station and can't keep her eyes off someone. xpemmerx ** Mission by Sedri. * "Pokemon: An Undead Adventure" - T rated - Pokémon x The Zombie Survival Guide ** When William goes into the Poke Realm to find his friend David he accidentaly brings some zombies with him. Then the portals malfunction and send Enia and Samik into that realm too. Will they get out alive? Or will Will and Samik kill each other first? ** Mission by Lucius Sievert, Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "Rainbowdash Goes To The Mushroom Kinkdom" - T rated - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Mario Universe ** She gets portald to the mushroom kindom and she gets to be a hero! ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. *"Ring Child" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. ** Harry never expected to wake up from the final battle to wind up in the Shire as a 3-year-old ISTARI! But then again... The unexpected always happened to him. Features the entire LOTR story with twists. Follow a magical journey of second chances... ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen with Suicide and Diocletian. (Possibly NSFB.) * "The Ring of Artemis" - M rated - Tamora Pierce x LotR. ** Tamora Pierce Xover Three rings for the elven kings, seven for the dwarf lords, nine for the mortal men doomed to die, one for the darklord on his dark throne all the rings were destroyed except one. LegolasOC ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "Rise of the Galeforces"- unrated - The Incredibles ''x ''Portal x Megamind ''x Marvel Comics Universe x ''Jurassic Park ''x ''The Matrix x Death Note x Donkey Kong Country ''x ''Kim Possible x Ice Age x The Land Before Time ** The Incredibles: Rise of the Galeforces is based on a series of RPs I have been doing with georgemiser. These RPs were based on the often-practiced notion of dead superheroes, such as the ones that died before the events of the movie, being resurrected in some way or another. This has escalated into a full-blown new storyline with a new protagonist, Sarah Squall aka Stratogale, and her family aiding the Parr family in the defeat of Aperture Science, who intends to use a majority of the late Supers as the spearheads of their own personal army. ** Mission by Falchion and Rashida. * "Sex Toys Optional" - M rated, NSFW! - Harry Potter x Sanctuary. ** Hermione has no choice but to apparate home with Nikola to save both their lives. Her problem is that George chooses that day to send her a package that intrigues her visitor far too much. ** Mission by Cadmar, Cali, Mark Sienna, and Miah. * "Smells of Rose" - M rated - Harry Potter ''x Labyrinth'' ** Summary: Jareth whats Sarah and Tom jr whats Hermione but well the girls what them read and find out S/J and T/H ** Nobody in this can touch canon with a twenty feet pole. Also, the grammar and spelling in this needs to be taken outside and shot. ** Mission by James Vulpes and Saxo Cruore * "Snape and Lily" - K rated - Harry Potter x Saw. ** Lily Evens, Severus Snape, and a death eater are captured by Jigsaw after the Maraudeur era. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes" - K rated - Twilight x Sherlock ** Bella Swan is actually Isabella Holmes, sister of Sherlock and Mycroft, who is hiding under a false name. Or something. Nobody understood what was going on in that fic. ** MIssion and alternate link to mission by Eledhwen Elerossiel, Christianne Shieh, Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. * "TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War" - M Rated, NSFB - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo. ** The TSAB has changed for the worse, the Ace of Aces tries to defeat them but fails. Now she has been changed by this, physically and mentally, and knows that she will need help in the battle, luckily she finds a dimension that has what she needs. ** Mission by Desdendelle, Maslab, and Firemagic. * "Two Engineers" - T rated - Dead Space x Mass Effect. ** issac and ellie are found by the Normandy crew. IsaacxTali ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe" - T rated - Narnia x Twilight. ** Bella is 15.When she got stuck in a wardrobe,she enters the world of Narnia.She meets Edward Masen,and they fell in love.But in Narnia everything's not normal,will they live trough the rules of the Ice Queen Rosalie?Or will they die?E/B,R/EM,AL/JA ** Thought it was about time that my agents took the Fictionary out for a spin. Also, the fic makes my head hurt and needs to die. ** Mission by Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, James Vulpes, Saxo Cruore. * "WHEEL OF TRAGETY" - T rated - Sonic Universe x Banjo-Kazooie. ** its when gruntida,after events of banjo kazooie nuts and bolts,wants to have a quiz show,so she captures sonic and his friends to do this messed up game show ask questions for this,just review. ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. * "The Wildcard" - M rated - Fallout x Mass Effect. ** In Plague's (The PC from Fallout 3) final moments, he flips the Enclave the bird, only to then end up in the Mass Effect univers. Mean while TIM makes Shepherd a new dossier of a man using antique weapons while giving Omegas lowlives a hard time. ** Mission by Florestan, Mark, Maria, and Cadmar. * "Winterwood" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Frozen. ** Legolas is rescued from bandits by a mysterious maiden who can control ice and snow while traveling to another kingdom to meet with King Jonathan of Winterwood. When he meets the king's daughter, Elsa, he realizes that she is the maiden who saved him and falls in love with the deadly and dangerous faerie... ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "The World Ends With Me, You, Kung Fu, and Sonic 2" - T rated - Kung Fu Panda x Final Fantasy VII x Sonic the Hedgehog x Kingdom Hearts x more that the fic never got around to featuring. ** Tails vows his revenge on the man who destroyed his home, Sephiroth. Viper has a secret in her past that may threaten her and her friends. Can these 2 come together to stop a horrible power known as the Reapers? ** Mission by Florestan and Eusabius. *"Prototype & Monster Girls" - M rated - Monster Musume x Prototype. **Summary: Alex mercer was defeated by James Heller and now somehow I in Japan. ** I think we have Pepper-jack cheese logic here. ''MonMusu and Prototype do not mesh at all, Alex is supposed to be dead, Ms. Smith is incompetent rather than lazy, and over a dozen minis from both continua. Not to mention the severe timeline distortion, as the orc attack canonically occurs in Chapter 11. Rachnera and Lala don't move in with Kimihito until chapters 14 and 24 respectively. And there's the hurdle of killing a replacement Alex... hmmm.'' ** Mission by Valon Vance and Kala Jeng; written by Voyd. Anime and Manga Bleach * "Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student" - T rated. ** Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student. ** Mission by Serra. Card Captor Sakura * "Sarah-Chan's fic" - T rated (but near to M) - Italian - WARNING: Background page in Urple. Not. Kidding. ** Two Sues decide that Tomoeda is the right place to have a love story in, completely unrelated to any sort of canon. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "traumaa" - M rated, NSFW. ** Sooo Sakura's walking home at night. What happens? bum bum bum. yes. Rapeage scene. then some happy sex with syaoran! ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. * "You cant tell the difference, that's worrying!" - M rated, NSFW. ** After some years, all canonical couples broke and new ones are born. Syaoran gets killed, and when Sakura revives him he rapes her. ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo. Digimon * "Tears Don't Fall" - T rated. ** Based On The Song by Bullet For My Valentine. When Sora's parents constantly fight and ignore her daily, who will she turn to for help? or will she even find someone? TO BE REVISED ** Mission by WarriorJoe. Fruits Basket * "Ice" - T rated. ** Yuki and Kyo are the two best ice-dancers the world has ever seen. Yuki is abused by Akito, Kyo is a lonely cursed neko. What will happen one fateful night when the two meet in the rink? KyoXYuki,ShiXAki,ToriXAya-attempted suicde, angsty...the usual X ** Mission by anamia. Fullmetal Alchemist * "The Dying Flame" ** Mission by Lasa and Montbretia. Haruhi Suzumiya * "The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya" - T rated. ** what would happen if kyon and haruhi where in the school and heard a loud noise? read to find out R&R ** Kyon gets shot at by random mooks, declares his undying love for Haruhi and then wakes up in hospital. Just as bad as it sounds. ** Mission by Pieguy. * "Odd Experiences" - M rated, NSFW. ** Mikuru isn't as pure as we thought. Haruhi learned it the hard way. Yuri story with Futanari and BDSM don't like, don't read. As for annoying flammers, you either give me a reason or look up Guro and Vore! Let's see whose the real sick mother****er! ** Mission by Fish Custard. Hellsing * "How two sisters entered the hellsing world" - M rated. ** how two half sisters ended up in the hellsing world. ** Aside from said sisters having speshul powers, an abusive step-father and instant attention from Alucard, the grammar and spelling is abysmal. There are scripts in the author's notes that rival the length of the actual chapters. And the wrongness of all that. THE WRONGNESS! **Mission by Riese and LilacLielac History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * "Battle Rules" ** apart of my anti uke club, harem and lonely boys projects - Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight and the loser becomes the winners slave/subordinate. Tsuji loses cause he thinks he's found a fighting style that can beat Kenichi boy was he wrong. Warning Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi ** Claims to be a yaoi fic, but never actually gets to the yaoi. It's short and simple, but every time I look it over again, I find something else wrong with it. **Mission Part 1, Part 2, Ending by Duothimir Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * "Animist and the Anarchist" ** AU StrikerS rewrite. Fury Tempest and Hana Seabring are my OCs and they have replaced Erio and Caro in the storyline. I hope to have fun as the plot diverges from the main one. Random ammounts of Nanoha/Fate, Shamal/Signum, Subaru/Teana 10year olds. Yuri ** Mis sion by Karrin Blue. * "A Knight of Lost Memories" - M rated. ** An incident during a patrol left Shamal amnesic and insane, so it's up to Signum to save her and the city from her uncontrollable onslaught. ** Mission by Sergio Turbo * "Saigo no Tanjoobi" ** The day Nanoha forgets Fate's birthday. AU ** Mission by Karrin Blue. * "TSAB Black Ops Team: Harbinger" ** Set 6 months after StrikerS TSAB special forces unit, codename: Harbinger. They will take up ANY mission, In the name of peace. No Evidence. No Survivors. No Failures. Possible pairings in future chapters. OC main cast. Regular cast will make appearances ** Mission by Karrin Blue and Desdendelle. Monster Musume *"My Teenage Life with Everyday Monster Girls" - Explicit, NSFW. Claimed by Voyd March 28, 2015. **''A de-aged Kimihito gets tempted by Rachnera and Papi, who shouldn't be there for several chapters yet.'' ** There is so much wrong with this fic. Rachnera and Kimihito are both replacements; Papi, Suu and Ms. Smith are OOC, and everything else is just wrong, wrong, WRONG. It burns, precious! Kala wasn't pleased. ** Mission by Valon Vance and Kala Jeng, written by Voyd. Naruto * "Love Me Hate Me, Kiss Me Kill Me" - K+ rated. ** I was a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached, unchangeable, empty. I was cold emotionless,distant, all the things most people would never wish to be. I was tired i never wanted to face sunlight, until that sunlight changed form. GarraxOC ** Mission by Adagio. Fic edited slightly after mission completed. Neon Genesis Evangelion *"Hellstorm Evangelion" - T rated. **Note: this happens after episode 17 when shinji killed Kaoru. since I diodn't understand them, we'll pretend the 25-26 episodes did not happen and say that the story goes on right here. Hope you enjouy my first fanfic!!! **It. Gets. Worse. ** Mission by Fish Custard. Puella Magi Madoka Magica * "A different universe" - T rated ** Story based on Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Puer Magus and Puella Magi exist in this universe. Mostly original characters. Told in first person, third person since episode 3. ** Mission by Karrin Blue * "Puella Magi Akira Magica" ** AU: Angie Ruiz is a transfer student who is quickly renamed Akira Fukuyama. Upon her first day, some weird things happened and she finds herself caught in a ancient battle between Magical girls and Witches... how is she going to finish junior high now? ** Mission by Sergio Turbo Rurouni Kenshin * "Destiny Leads To Drama" - T rated. ** Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? ** Mission by Adagio. Film The Dark Knight Trilogy *"The Joker's Destini" - M rated. ** Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage? ** Mission by Tawaki. District 9 * "District 13" - M rated. ** When a prawn named William has gained citizenship in the small town of alaska and a cocky reporter johnathan wants to get an interview with an honest prawn the rebelious reporter stirs up some problems with MNU, William has to deal with it,Will he survive ** Mission by HerrWozzeck. Frozen * "Frozen to You" - T rated. ** The sotory of how the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle finds love from across worlds. ** Mission by The Fisherman and Evie - written by Fish Custard. How to Train Your Dragon * "The Girl And Her Dragon" - T rated. ** Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins. ** Mission by Derik and Earwig - written by Neshomeh. Indiana Jones * "Indiana Jones and the lost Relic" - K+ rated. ** "After last crusade, Indiana embarks on a quest he never imagined could happen...again. The Ark of the Covenant has been stolen. Now it is up to Indiana and a feisty 15 year old girl to get them back!" ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. * "Indiana Jones Dot Com"- M rated. ** Indy gets teleported into the year 2008 by an evil force. Will he last or lose his mind? ** Mission by Falchion, Rashida, and Sarah. Jurassic Park * "Bungle in the Jungle" - Adult++ rated. ** The second part of my now called "Horny Dinos" series. Lex and a raptor. Yay! M/F, Beast, Gen, Het, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * "The Dinosaur King's Mate" - M rated. ** What would happen if a man was ship wreaked on Isla Nublar? What if that man stumbled upon the scientist lab where they keep the entire dinosaur DNA? And what do you think would happen if this said man drank all the DNA's. full sum inside... LEMONS! ** Mission by Cadmar and Orken 7861. * "Jungle Fever" - Adult+ rated. ** A horny raptor finds Tim and guess what?, hes male Anal, Beast, Language, Lemon, List, Oral, PWP, Rim ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * "Jungle Terror" - Adult++ rated. ** Something I thought up in my free time. This is where Lex gets lost in the jungle in Jurassic Park, and she is found by some horny compys. When she gets that "calm feeling" I refer to a statement in the book. F/M , Beast, MC, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. Kung Fu Panda * "Chronicle" - K rated. ** Shifu drops a magic notebook, it lands through a portal, It lands in my world and I become it's new master and Po follows and observes me as I use the book to rewrite the world as it should be. ** Mission by Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus. Labyrinth * "Two Worlds United" - T rated. ** Ancient magic ripped Sarah back into the underground. Sarah and Jareth go on a quest to save both their worlds. ** Mission by Dafydd and Constance. The Land Before Time * "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera" - M rated (Legendary Badfic). ** This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. ** Mission 1: Chapters 1-32 by Trojie. ** Mission 2: Chapter 33 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 3: Chapter 34 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 4: Chapter 35 by Pads and Trojie. ** Though the fic remains unfinished, it has been deleted from ff.net, and so is considered well and truly killed. Monty Python's Holy Grail * "Blackest Knight" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. Mulan * "Mulan and Shang 300" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** Mulan is at her school soccore game and who comes over and tries to act cool ? reade and find out ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "Parenthood" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** Hi a stroy that is life thretining to Mulan and Shang R&R ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "ParentHood 2" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** the Sequal to parenthood one! ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "Untitled 1" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** What happens after Mulan and Shang? ** Mission by Cyba Zero. Over the Hedge * "Jack" - M rated. ** Caught during a food heist, RJ and the gang are plunged into something beyond anyones nightmare. Not for the feint of heart. ** Mission by Laburnum. The Parent Trap * "Opposite Reaction Same Result" - T rated. ** What if Annie had taken Hallie's insults the way she did. Would things have ended up differently or perhaps would they still occur. ** Mission by Selene and Kaitlyn. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Caribbean Bell" - T rated. ** The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth? ** Mission by Araeph. * "Maria" - T rated. ** Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose. Sherlock Holmes (2009) * "High Sex" - Adult+ rated. ** Watson finds Holmes wasted in the bathtub and goes to put him in bed, but Holmes has other ideas. NSFW probably NSFB rapefic ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. * "The Most Important Person in his Life" - T rated. ** Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure ** Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. * "Pea Souper of the Damned" - NC-17 rated (not sure why it is NC-17, but this was the original rating). ** A strange illness sweeps London and turns the city's population into a mass of mindless, ravenous cannibals. Holmes and Watson must once again rely on each other for their very survival ** Link goes to Google Docs backup of original fic, as original is no longer available. Parts are still labeled, but are in one continuous document. Part IV is '''NSFW/NSFB' due to bizarrely described Bad Slash.'' ** Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. * "Satan's Alley" - NC-17 rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** Priest Holmes is hiding a dark secret. Luckily, Dark!Watson likes dark stuff. RIDICULOUS AU PORN. Warning: You'll probably go to hell if you read it. ** That warning was by the author--not added by me. This story includes Rape is Love. ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. *"Turtles" - K+ rated. ** Two teenage girls find themselves very unhappy with Professor James Moriarty and take matters into their own hands with two turtles, rope, and the ability to make fire. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. * "When gods wish to punish us" - K+ rated. ** You should take care of what you wish, and Sherlock Holmes is going to learn it in the hard way. Sadly, it's too late, specially for Watson. Shwatsonlock. Slash. Angst ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. Star Trek * "Illogical in All the Right Ways" - T rated, with an M rated scene in Chapter 17. ** Nothing in the infinte space could have prepared Spock for the illogical-emotion-fuled-determined mess that was Seraphina Lilly Jones. Spock/OC Rated T for language & sexiness Give it a try, you know you want too! **Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "The CMOs Daughter" - T rated. ** Someone once dared him to do better and it has made all the difference. When he has the opportunity to do the same for someone else, he can only hope they are as stubborn as he once was. ** Mission by Sedri and Marsha. * "(Look at me) Looking in your eyes" - NC-17 rated. ** Slumping down, Bones mumbled into Jims' chest. "s'fuckin' good for a kid" ~ this is the first time I’ve written in this fandom, so apologies if things are slightly off. m/m relationship; light bondage; vague spoilers for new Star Trek film ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Star Wars * "Abbey the Jedi" - T rated. ** Abbey was a stormtrooper before she betrayed the Imperials and told their plan to the Rebels, and is training to become a Jedi. ** A potentially good story ruined by poor grammar and spelling, not to mention an utterly insane timeline. ** Taken care of by Kirill and Zug: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4. * "The Crab" - K rated. ** Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just returned from a regular mission, but one Jedi is not so regular. A visit to the Healer's Ward might help, if they like it or not... summary sucks...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** Mission by Elemarth. * "Deez" ** COMPLETE 7 years pre-TPM, Darth Maul is on a mission that will determine the success of Sidious' plot. His paired with his lover, the Sith apprentice Deez. Together they must kill to interfering Jedi............... DM/OC. No slash. No Mary Sue. ** Mission by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. * "Eternal Balance" - K+ rated. ** COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC ** Mission by Tawaki. * "What If?" - T rated. ** What if Darth Vader had lied and he wasn't Anakin. What if Padme hadn't died but she was a prisoner on the Death Star. What if Leia had been put in the same cell as her mother. What is in store for them. ** Mission by Elemarth. * "Windwalker: First Test" - K+ rated. ** Raised as a soldier, Kyra discovers she is heir the Force & must seek the only person who can train her--Qui Gon Jinn, her father, who never knew she existed! Also includes young Obi-Wan. AU pre-Phantom Menace. ** Mission, part one and Misson, part two by Ugolino. Sweeney Todd * "As Our Worlds Collide" ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Rope" ** Warnings: rape, sadism, torture, blood, violence ** Mission by Stormsong and Skyfire. Van Helsing * "Moon's Daughter" ** A girl named Nicole has just found out from her father that she is a werewolf, or will be one anyways. As she's struggling to understand all the things happening to her, her father disappears. She must learn about her heritage and meet many new faces alon ** Killed by Vander Lorren and Therese Martin. Literature To add or look for missions in a Literature fandom, please visit the main article. Television To add or look for missions in a TV Show fandom, please visit the main article. Video Games To add or look for missions in a Video Game fandom, please visit the main article. Web Original Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * "Horrible Nefariousness and Such" - T rated. ** Captain Hammer rises again! Dr. Horrible must defeat his old nemesis, but he certainly can't do it alone... ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. Gunnerkrigg Court * "Everybody in Annie's Forest" - M rated, Not Safe For Work, spoiler warning, trigger warning for the rape, torture, and extremely violent deaths of several young girls. ** Coyote sparkles some magic upon Annie, which causes her to...rape everyone. Sorta. Kat and Paz try to have some sexy-time, Annie rapes Kat and Paz and Parley, and Reynard gets a little action in the end too' ** Mission by Wobbles the Clown and the Notary. RWBY *"Enter RWBY" - T rated. **Meet Xero a (relatively) normal guy, at least he was till he got shot in the head and ended up in Remnant. Now he must face the trials and tribulations of Beacon academy or die trying... and death is looking more likely by the second. ** Mission by Ginger-Wise and Alloy. Other Games Magic: The Gathering * "Darkness Our Bride" - M rated. ** Fairly plotless fic about Garruk Wildspeaker's daughter getting boinked by a demon. ** Killed (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) by Kirill and Zug. * "Easing ones mind" - M rated. ** Short Jace/Kallist PWP, notable mainly for atrocious grammar and spelling. ** Killed (Part 1, Part 2) by agents Kirill, Zug, and Cy. Real Person Fic * "Baby bump, hormones & tennis" - ? rated. ** Commentaire: Ceci est une mpreg (c'est à dire avec un homme enceint, dans ce cas c'est Roger!) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads, with in-mission translation from Agent Lucien. * "Black and White UNCUT VERSION!!!" - R/NC-17 rated. ** Skandar and Will see each other on set of PC, and skandar is no longer is black and white. He's going to take full advantage this time around. Author Notes: Please review! Reviews=love!! Well i promised the uncut version so FINALLY here it is!! ** Mission by Veridian and Stevius. * "First Time" - R rated. ** It’s not that Skandar’s nervous, no that’s not it all. No, nervous wasn’t the word to describe his current emotions, no, but maybe scared to death. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, it was Ben after all and Ben had never hurt him before. He trusted Ben, really, he did, but this was a whole new experience for him and he couldn’t help but feel afraid. ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. * "Menage A Trois" ** Summary:(Sequel to http://community.livejournal.com/narnia_slash/139679.html which you should read first.) Skandar/Will, kind of Ben/Will, potential Skandar/Ben/Will…you’ll just have to read. ;D Rating: NC-17, and if I could think up a higher rating for this one, I definitely would. NOT WORK-SAFE. Well, pretty much none of my shit is, really, but… You know. AU-ish. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Iza. * "Shameless" ** Summary: It meant jail, was what it meant. Jailbait. That was what Skandar Keynes was. Even James finds it hard to resist temptation. God, save his soul. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Stevius. Bandslash * "Downer" ** Mission by Trojie and Sparky. * "Hotel Nights" - rated NC-17. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow, rated PG13. * "Lullabies, Anal Rape and Dental Hygiene" - NC-17 rated. ** Murdoc/D Not your usual rape fic, or so I'll been told. One shot. Previously featured on Gorillaz_slash at LJ. R/R FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES. Anal, Language, MaleDom, Yaoi ** Mission by Laburnum. * "Morning After" ** Mission by Trojie. * "Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob" ** Summary: Summary: It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party. ** Note: intentional badfic that manages to be hilariously good. Alas now locked on lj. ** Mission by Trojie. Trollfic * "LateralBarney" - NSFW. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Other Bionicle * "The Greatest Love" - NSFW ** Summary: I claim first Bionicle yaoi! Wait, is that a good thing? Anyway, Onua loves Lewa, but with forces constantly trying to tear them apart, they'll find that staying in love won't be so easy. Slash and rape! OnuaLewa, VariousLewa. ** Mission (Part 1, Part 2) by Lilac Lielac, KittyNoodles, Riese, and Crimson Flight * "Kinky" - NSFW ** Mission by Lilac Lielac and Voyd. * "A new world" - Fic rated K+, mission sweary. ** Summary: A girls life is changed forever as she finds herself in another world and in the form of a Toa ** Mission by Lilac Lielac and Riese. Category:Lists Category:Badfic